


An Eventful Night

by Kathorax



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom!Adam Driver, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, French Kissing, Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive!Reader, Touching, alcohol use, blowjob, cab fun, dominant!Adam Driver, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: You’re an upcoming actress invited to the awards, present to support your cast and crew. Adam Driver is nominated and present as well, appearing dapper and handsome as ever. Little did you know, Adam has heard of you – far more than you could ever imagine.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver - Relationship, Adam Driver x you - Relationship, Adam Driver/Reader, Adam Driver/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. The awards

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I made this for a lovely anon requesting public sex and daddykink with AD (@anon I’m also working on the established relationship one with daddykink and public sex, dw). Adam Driver is a handsome bachelor in this fic. I’m going to turn this thing into a 3 part series because I literally couldn’t stop writing it. Reblog if you enjoyed 💖.

****

**Your first BIG red carpet.**

Your dress was beautiful; simple yet elegant and your favorite color. Your make up was striking and you walked your Louboutin heels in grace. Thank God that your agent Petra had advised you to practice walking in those, otherwise you would’ve made a fool of yourself. 

Events like these made you think _damn, you kind of made it_. 

You were an upcoming actress, supporting the cast and crew for the film that you starred in, which was nominated for best picture. You had already taken a group picture at the photo call, which would for sure get framed on your wall at home. Your cast mates were getting interviewed, they all looked so happy. They truly deserved all the recognition they were receiving. 

You were walking toward the event hall, when suddenly your agent Petra poked at your side with her elbow. I looked confused for a moment, but she indicated to turn my head slightly to your left, to when my eyes found **him**. 

Adam Driver. 

He was being questioned by one interviewer but four or five others were lining up, hoping to speak to him about his nomination for best actor. You had been following his career since his breakthrough in _Girls_ , and now he was swimming with the big sharks. In your eyes, he was gorgeous, ravishing, and you wouldn’t mind to be bent over his knee. He was wearing a dashing suit, accentuating just how broad he was, like a fucking tree. The fact that he used to be in the Marine Corps as well turned you to putty in your high heels. You could only imagine the sheer strength of him. 

‘Yup, _there he is,_ you saw him. You can stare at him later.’ Your agent joked, careful not to say that out loud. Petra was well aware of your desire for that man. 

I really had to fight the urge to keep staring at his handsomeness; I was completely in awe of him. God, how I wanted to run my hands through that dark mane and kiss those sexy lips of his. Petra had to tug my arm just slightly to get me to move quicker, so that my thirst for him wouldn’t be captured in photographs later. 

But God, what a fucking man though? He image was stuck in my mind when the show began. I was seated closely to the front, which would mean I could be filmed quite a lot. I had to watch myself that they wouldn’t capture my face when I would be fantasizing of kneeling before his feet.

—

Fuck, she was here. Two tables in front of him, to the right. Adam had seen her in the movie that was nominated this evening. That was also the first time that he saw her act. She was a supporting actress, but Adam was moved by her performance and he thought she did one hell of a job. He searched for more movies, series and whatever she appeared in and so he had gotten completely hooked on her. After seeing _every_ performance of hers, he searched for interviews. She had done just a few because she was still small in the industry.

Adam got the impression that she was so down to earth, no bullshit, and that she possessed such a kindness that he for surely admired in this business. But then, she had invaded his fantasies. 

Did he call it a crush? He really really **really** denied it because he was a 36 year old man for fuck’s sake. 

But just thinking about her straddling his lap right there at the awards gave him a semi; and so he crossed his legs to hide that problem. He was already sweating from nervosity that he might have to go on stage to accept the award, but now he was completely lost in a train of thoughts. 

He snapped himself out of it before devious fantasies overtook him; he was a professional and he wouldn’t let anyone distract him. After the category for best actor passed, he could indulge himself. 

—-

During the 30-minute break, you told Petra that you needed to use the bathroom. She asked if you needed anything to drink, because waiters seemed to start to pass around the hall. You thought for a second, biting your lip, figuring a Cuba Libre might do just fine. The both of you rose to your feet and when you turned around, Adam Driver’s eyes were on yours. A hot flash of heat spread throughout your belly and turned you slightly wobbly on your heels. His legs were spread out wide and your eyes involuntarily darted down at the large bulge that he was tenting. It looked like that wasn’t meant for your eyes and so he immediately crossed his legs and his lips curled into a big dorky smile. Your cheeks flushed red, returning him a small smile and you ran off to the bathroom, needing to process what the fuck just happened. 

You were pretty sure that Jennifer Lawrence was waiting in line in front of you, but your head was too dazed by the previous encounter. 

Did Adam Driver just have a hard-on looking at you? You surely hoped so, but that was no chance for certain. He didn’t even know you. Men in general could get a boner from anxiousness and fear, right? It must’ve been that, right? He’d been nominated for best actor, which was an intimidating fact itself, no? 

Returning to your seat, Adam wasn’t there anymore. You plopped down again in your assigned chair and emitted a deep, audible breath. Next, you took a big sip from your drink and thanked Petra. 

‘-You alright?’ She asked in a serious tone. _No_. You explained what just happened to her, with utmost and dramatic detail. Her face indicated that she wasn’t buying anything you were saying, so you stopped mid-explanation, slightly embarrassed by yourself. ‘I’m going to need you to stay grounded, ok?’ She made you regain your composure, because it felt like you were floating. ‘That bulge was just a creak in his pants, nothing more. I know you’re thirsty, but not tonight.’ She needed you to remain professional, mingle with the people of the industry later on and not be a thirsty hoe. ‘This can be a big night for you, introduce yourself to people. Have fun. And _please_ don’t embarrass yourself in front of Adam.’

Ok, fine, you figured. You didn’t dare to look behind you anymore for the rest of the show but you knew he was _right there_. For some reason you felt watched. It was probably all in your head though – Adam didn’t even know you.

Your movie didn’t win, and neither did Adam. In your opinion, he deserved the award more than his competitor. The show was coming to an end, so Petra would leave, and the afterparty would start. She really wanted you to focus tonight on getting to know more people of the industry – she wanted you to see opportunity, but all you saw was Adam Driver right in front of you waiting to order drinks at the bar.

He stood at 6 ft 2, huge compared to your small frame. Lost in your thoughts, he suddenly looked behind him, only to see you stand right there. 

Tonight, he’d make a move.


	2. The afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the event passes, the afterparty starts.

The afterparty was packed with familiar faces: Scarlett Johansson, Timothée Chalamet, Channing Tatum, Margot Robbie… The list was long. Live DJs were blasting their wildest sets through the sound system, sending everyone to their feet to dance. Stars were getting drunker by the second – honestly Petra? How could one even establish relationships with drunk directors and actors? Your mindset made you dance with the people you knew and loved and the alcohol induced your system to relax and loosen up. After downing the second Cuba Libre of the night, you were standing in line at the bar, where you had just locked eyes with your fantasy itself, Adam. 

You had no clue what to say because his presence, so close to you, was intimidating. He seemed to recognize you from that strange encounter two hours ago, but he initiated to your pleasant surprise, 

‘I thought you were so great in that movie tonight. I just wanted to say, well done.’ His rich voice rose over the loud music, the compliment making butterflies well up inside your stomach. 

You blushed like hell, disbelieving of the fact that your performance meant something to him, ‘Adam, I – thank you. That means a lot coming from an amazing actor like you.’ Meanwhile the line moved forward, ending with him right by your side, arms touching. 

‘Oh please…’ He grinned, ‘Want somethin’ to drink?’ He asked politely, and of course you answered **yes**. Your third drink tonight would of course be another Cuba Libre. Adam asked for a Classic Manhattan. Two mixologists put on a show for the both of you and prepared your drinks with careful technique. 

It wasn’t clear whether you should follow him or part ways forever. Adam had a clear goal though, and indicated that you should join him tonight. In delight you did, and followed his tall frame through the hyped crowd. 

He led you to an empty high table where he took place right over you. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and clinked his glass with yours. You took a moment to appreciate his body while you took a small sip; but you also reflected how weird this situation was – for fuck’s sake, you were drinking cocktails with the man that embodied your sexual fantasy. 

‘So who are you here with?’ You asked interested, taking a bigger sip of your drink. 

‘Well, no one in particular actually. Just my castmates,’ he told you, right before he waved at someone that he recognized, ‘What about you?’ He returned the question politely. 

‘Uh, same as you actually.’ You answered, taking another sip of your drink. You really wanted something out though - 

‘I’ve got to admit, you were my favorite in your category. Think you should’ve won.’ You giggled. 

He listened to you carefully, breaking into a toothy smile when you told him that. He was thankful but he told you that he was undeserving; this was a reoccurring notion in various interviews of his. 

‘I’ve actually seen your recent play. I think you were wonderful.’ 

Your brows furrowed, hearing him mention that so casually. ‘Adam, really? Did you see it live?’ Completely bewildered you downed another amount of cocktail. Your play was such a small one, for a small crowd in New Jersey. 

‘I watched it on YouTube. I think you’re a very fine actress.’ 

‘Well I really liked you in Girls!’ You blurted out. 

‘Thanks! I liked playing Adam.’ He snickered at his own joke, which you thought was adorable. 

‘Are you actually a lot like Adam Sackler?’ You blamed this stupid question at the alcohol numbing your nervous system. 

He pondered, and bit the inside of his cheek. ‘Hm… Parts, I’d say.’ His eyes radiated playfulness. 

‘The good parts?’ You giggled and took another big gulp of your cocktail. God, this was a good cocktail. Adam had to try it, he just did. ‘Adam, this is such a good drink, you should totally taste.’ 

‘Well, what do you consider the good parts about him?’ He asked with a devious grin, downing a generous amount of your third rum coke. He didn’t know what the fuck was going to happen tonight, but he really liked this drink, and he really liked **you**. 

It sounded as if the music turned louder louder louder, so you shuffled closer and closer to Adam. You got onto the tippy toes of your high heels and indicated that you wanted to say the next thing close to his ear – because it was meant for ONLY him. 

He lowered his head right next to yours and you held him gently by his shoulder, feeling such a firmness under your fingers. His dark fluffed up hair tickled your cheeks and fuck – you swore his pheromones were driving you slowly insane. The alcohol was really serving you fucking well in this situation. 

‘The parts where you fuck Hannah to pieces.’ 

He burst into a full-on cackle and placed his hand gently onto your waist. For a second you were fucking confused. What was so funny? But wow, his smile? That smile could move mountains. His crooked teeth were adorable; you could just imagine your tongue slide over them – find his tongue and – 

‘I’d say that part was me being myself.’ He admitted with red cheeks, his face inches from yours. Still, he was slightly nervous after his sixth drink tonight and averted your bewildered reaction. You bit your lips and pressed your small hand against his **broad** chest. His heart was thumping against your palm and his warmth invited you in. 

‘Adam, I’ll be honest…’ You started, shaking your head in a disbelieving – and drunk manner. 

‘Sorry, was that too much?’ He regained his gentleness and really worried there for a second. 

‘Fuck no, I want to fuck you, Adam.’ Your forehead was inches away from his while you played with the fabric of his dress shirt. 

‘Do you?’ His eyes were now focused on only _you_. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Then tell me how you want it.’ His long digits carefully placed a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

You sighed in frustration, words rolling off of your tongue with truths that you probably _should’ve_ kept to yourself. ‘Adam – just any way you’d want me. I’ve rubbed my cunt so many times to you – thinking about you dominating me.’ 

His character transformed from gentle to intense. ‘Well then tell me your fantasies, or I won’t be so nice.’ His gaze on you was focused and his grip on your waist tightened after he gulped down the last milliliters of his Manhattan Classic. 

‘Fuck Adam – I’m so drunk – but I know I want you. I just want you to fuck my face like I’m _your_ slut. _Like_ – I need you fucking my cunt **so** hard that I end up sore for a week. I bet your cock is _so_ big, Adam – I’ve seen your bulge during break.’ 

His mountainous body closed in on you, only to press his straining member against your lower belly. You bit your lip, feeling the heavy size of his clothed manhood. He smirked looking down at you. 

‘Feel that?’ He whispered, towering over your small frame. 

‘Fuck fuck **fuck** Adam. I **knew** you were big, knew you had a huge cock –‘ 

He interrupted your rambling and pulled you close by the back of your scalp, ‘This is what you do to me, little girl – what you’ve been doing to me for the last few months.’ 

You looked at him with questioning eyes, unaware of his infatuation with you but he explained right away – the both of you were so drunk – and you were holding onto his tree of a body so tight and - 

‘Yes, that’s right girl. I’ve jerked off my cock for _God_ knows how many times over you,’ Gritting his teeth to emphasize, ‘I want to fuck you. I want to **fuck** you so hard.’ 

Your inner walls clenched at the sinful things that spilled from his dark and smooth voice. Your core was on fire and your nipples hardened against the lacy fabric of your bra. He wasn’t done by the least, 

‘Back there when you saw my straining cock, I was thinking about tying you up to your chair right there. Sliding my cock down your throat. That’s what you need, don’t you little girl?’ 

Nodding, you pressed your thighs together, desperate to feel some sort of touch there. Inching your body closer once more, you felt the outline of his big cock again. You whined in frustration, leaning into his chest. He heard your needy cries, ‘ _Look at you_ , you sweet thing. So desperate for my cock.’ 

You clung to his muscular waist, your hands firm at his warm sides. You looked up to him with pleading eyes, and you decided to make the craziest decision as yet of this night. 

‘Please Adam – could we… could we go someplace else?’ Your voice was shaky from the anticipation of what was going to happen. His plush lips looked more and more kissable after each agonizing second. He didn’t waste any time and took you by the hand, leading you to the exit of the building. 

The event of course offered cabs to drunk stars. Outside it was still loud, people were drinking, smoking and there were a few paparazzi hoping to capture compromising pictures. Trying not to look conspicuous, the both of you quickly entered a cab. He muttered something something Brooklyn Heights and right after, his hand softly wrapped around your neck as the other one teasingly slid down your exposed arm, the side of your sensitive breast, only to let it rest on your thigh. Your lips were so dangerously close to one another, elevating the sexual tension further. You caught him by surprise when you draped your legs over his, making him move his hand over the smoothness of your legs. His touch induced goosebumps and finally his _long_ digits slid under your dress, caressing the inside of your thigh. His name was on your lips like a whisper and your fingers tangled into his soft black waves - your lips crashing onto his. Adam had to physically restrain himself from shoving his hand inside your cleavage and ripping off those panties so _fucking_ close to his fingertips, instead he poured his arousal into his kiss – he couldn’t get enough of you; only you were on his mind; drunk on you. He pulled your hair back, parting your lips to accept his delicious tongue, which made your mind weak. The driver was long forgotten on both of your minds. 

Your kiss must’ve looked obscene with your tongues swirling, sharing spit and nibbling each other’s lips. Feeling his lovely stubble tickling you, made you giggle. 

‘What?’ His smile was meek, his lips wet and red, hair a complete and adorable mess. 

‘Your stubble – daddy – I – oop.’ Your face went red from complete embarrassment calling him that title. You burst into laughter over his lap in shame. The word just blurted its way out. 

A joke or not, Adam regained control and grasped your chin in between his thumb and index finger. ‘You _better_ be calling me fuckin’ **Daddy** tonight.’ 


	3. The pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last part. Enjoy 2k words of Adam Driver smut!

The taxi drive was surely something else. Adam had left your lips sensitive and swollen, covered in a light sheen of his saliva tasting like rich Bourbon. He also left the apex of your thighs wet, legs trembling on high heels while you exited the cab. In a state of dizziness, Adam tipped the cab driver a kind amount and joined you on the sidewalk. 

Checking out the lovely neighborhood didn’t occur to you; all you needed was to be inside Adam’s house and have him fuck you to shreds. Which was also the only thing that occupied his mind right then and there. Like a gent he guided you inside by the small of your back. 

Upon entrance to your surprise, you were greeted by a very large dog that ran towards you, Adam intervened _just_ in time to stop the canine from jumping on your very expensive dress. 

**‘MOOSE!’**

You giggled at the silly name as you watched a very frustrated Adam scold at his dog for trying to jump on his guest, and so he led him to his dog bed. 

In the meanwhile, you took off your uncomfortable heels, along with your blazer and placed your clutch on the drawer beside you. His home was cozy and spacious, but before you could all make sense of it, he had swept you off your feet and thrown you over his shoulder like a ragdoll. You squealed from his playful action as he took you upstairs. 

‘Sorry, Moose gets excited.’ He apologized as he bit the flesh of your hip through your dress. You yelped and gave his broad and clothed back a playful smack. He was careful to not bump your head against the doorframe in his state when he entered the bedroom. At last, he threw you on his king-sized bed. 

Adam kicked out his formal shoes and put his tailormade suit jacket over a dressboy. He joined you on his hands and knees, towering over you. He resembled a panther closing in on his prey, his lips connecting to your neck, leaving soft marks over the sensitive skin there. 

Without hesitation, you pulled his dark mane to face him, needing another filthy, passionate kiss, tongues clashing into each other and he pressed his hard core into yours. In response you wrapped your thighs around him and pulled him in closer. 

Both of you were a panting and moaning mess; his large hand pulling the straps of your dress to the side, indicating that you get rid of it quickly. Adam helped you with the zipper and you were left in only your thong and a strapless bra. The fabric of his trousers quickly pressed into your drenched panties again, sending shivers down your spine. Your hands travelled over his broad chest, trying to unbutton the top of his dress shirt, whining, ‘That ain’t fair, _daddy_.’ Needing his clothes off. 

He smirked, and muttered _poor thing_ . He scooted back and sat on his heels to admire the view . _So fucking gorgeous – so fucking hot_ , you made his mind **spin**. Next, he instructed, ‘Take those off.’ His hazel eyes piercing yours as he discarded his button-up, throwing it to the floor. 

Adam’s body was all muscle – fantastic, beautiful muscle - which was the result of discipline and military drill. Defined pecs led to his firm abs which your hands just had to touch, graze them – sparse hairs leading straight to his trousers, showing off an obscene dickprint. You wanted to touch him there, cup him but he stopped your needy hands. 

Adam gave you a stern look, ‘No. First do as I say.’ His voice soft yet full of authority. 

You blushed and so you unclasped your bra, while he unbuckled his belt. He stepped out of his trousers, his cock damn near wanting to burst out of his black boxerbriefs. Your eyes were pinned on his groin area - the place was obvious where his cockhead leaked pre. Biting your lip, you slowly lowered and removed your panties, your thighs pressed closely to each other – shy to expose yourself this intimately. 

Adam palmed his cock through his underwear, groaning as his present unwrapped for him – those tits of yours – so pretty; he wanted nothing more than to mark them – fucking **_bite_ ** them. His cock was getting painfully hard, and his blood boiled when you kept your thighs closed. He longed for months to _see_ you; see your most intimate parts and indulge himself in your beauty. 

‘Please, baby,’ His voice shaky and desperate, ‘Will you please spread those legs for me?’ His cock pulsated against his hand. 

So you did. You spread your legs wide for him while biting your thumb. A shy smile formed on your lips. Your opening glistened – all because of Adam. All because of imagining him all the way through the awards inside you. Adam’s breath hitched as you revealed yourself to him and his primal instinct was to palm your sex. He spread the wetness over your labia and snaked his index and middle finger around your clit. He started rubbing soft circles around and over the sensitive nub and wet the tips of his fingers by prodding your entrance. 

‘Oh God - Adam – Fuuuuck.’ You groaned as your eyes rolled back into your head, toes curling and belly tensing. Adam was good at this – his thick fingers rolled over your clit, pinched it, spat on your vulva and smeared it over your cunt. He spat on his two fingers, ready to open you up but you stopped him- 

‘Adam, Adam, please – please, you’re making me crazy - let me see your cock – show me what’s undern-’ He interrupted your horned up brabbling, ‘Then take it off.’ He answered with a filthy smirk. 

You immediately sat up against the headboard while he sat on his knees in front of you. You hooked your fingers in the inside of his underwear and pulled them down, finally freeing that fat fucking cock. Your mouth watered when you held him for the first time. Both of your hands were needed. He felt warm – so heavy under your touch. His massive hands stroke through your hair and let his head fall back feeling your delicate fingers wrap around him. Smearing his pre into the hot flesh of his cockhead, Adam reached for something in his nightstand. The muscles in his thighs were tensing and his toes curled as you softly started to jerk him off. 

Your eyes were teary from the anticipation that built up to this moment. Adam ripped open a small packet and threw that fucking thing behind him. He needed to feel your lips around him STAT or he was going to faint. 

‘Daddy – daddy I can’t wait anymore - I want to suck your dick so fuuucking badly.’ You were a whiny mess as he wrapped a condom around his leaking erection. You kneaded the firm muscles of his thick thighs and carefully massaged his balls as you looked up at his concentrated face –brows furrowed, lips agape. Rolling a condom around such a fat dick wasn’t that easy. 

‘Baby, stop that noise. Start sucking. Plea- Go on-’ 

You had no idea just how pretty your lips looked around him. You had no fucking clue just how amazing your warm mouth felt around his shaft. Adam really needed a moment to appreciate the view and took ahold of the headboard, eyes never leaving yours. You sucked him so expertly, your tongue swirling around his pulsing shaft. Your delicate fingers kneaded his balls as you produced such obscene noises, _music_ to Adam’sears. 

Pleasure rippled through his body, realizing how much of a fucking slut you actually were. How lucky he was to come across such a needy whore – desperate for his cock. But above all, he was so lucky to be intimate with such a beautiful woman like you. 

He stopped you multiple times by holding your hair back. You were just too excited. ‘Ooohh – easy, little slut.’ And ‘Shhhh, don’t make daddy cum yet.’ Escaped his lips a few times. Fuck, it had been a long time since he got his cock sucked. All you wanted was to be fucking carved into the depths of his mind as insatiable – as a nasty little whore – as the sweet thing he wanted to play with again. 

His hands in your hair suddenly yanked you off of his cock. If he could – he’d make you suck his cock all night, but no. He couldn’t wait anymore to try out your sweet pussy. 

‘On your back, come on.’ Adam commanded. You whined at the loss of his member, but shifted in the way he needed you. 

‘I thought you wanted to be my whore?’ He spat; eyes focused on your gorgeous body. 

You nodded in desperation, stroking his taut body as he lined up his member with your folds. ‘Yes, yes, yes Adam – please.’ 

‘Well then, spread ‘em. Wide.’ He ordered. You did as he asked and held your legs by the back of your knees. _Good girl,_ he complimented you and pressed his cock against your swollen clit. Just from looking at your entrance, he figured he wouldn’t need extra lube because you were a fucking. Drenched. Mess. 

Your eyes looked down at him and felt him press into you. He was focused – focused on your reaction, your pleasure and focused on sinking his nine incher inside. He invaded your folds deeper and deeper, making you already want to fucking cry into a pillow because he felt just like you had dreamed. You sank your fingernails into his abs – feeling they were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head. _Daddy, daddy, daddy_ spilled from your lips – feeling his quickly against yours. 

6 inches in, he snaked his arms behind your head – enveloping you _really_ close as he bottomed out until he reached your cervix. You squeaked when you felt him so deeply; you were stretched to the brim. Adam giggled when he heard that cute little sound you made. Of course he felt quite proud, the fact that his cock was actually too big for you. 

He started thrusting - first slow, his lips on you again, tongues swirling and dipping into each other’s mouths. Your hands were wrapped around his back tightly, fingernails scratching at the base of his scalp. That cunt of yours was too fucking good on his cock. You felt so _fucking_ tight and he was trying to hold back the need to hammer you – no, he wanted to build up a nice pace for you until- 

‘P-Please daddy will you just fuck me? Please? _Please_ don’t be nice, daddy.’ 

‘Fuuuuck - should’ve just said so, fucking whore.’ He wrapped his giant hand around your throat and started pounding you with violence. His eyes were on you – wanting to see your eyes get real glassy for him. His balls smacked against the wetness that seeped out of your cunt, producing lewd wet sounds. You swore you entered another state or something, somewhere in heaven because you couldn’t think clearly anymore. His fingers were constricting the veins in your neck, making your vision stir and all you knew was just to hold onto him real tight, be his whore, and cum on his cock. He was bringing you closer and closer to your peak. 

Adam released his grip during his non-stop pounding and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. _Good girl_ was all he said. All of your senses came back, the feeling in your lower abdomen about the burst.

‘Daddy -n – I'm going – gonna cummm’ You brabbled in his firm hold. 

‘Yeah? Is my girl close?’ Adam nuzzled you. He was almost there with you. 

‘Mhmhmmmm.’ Everything you managed to cram out. 

‘OK baby, you can cum. Cum on daddy’s cock. Be a good little slut and - Ahh fuck - Cum for daddy!’ 

Your orgasm hit you like a fucking **hurricane** – powerful and unrelenting making you cry, scream – just everything in his arms. He buried his head in the nape of your neck when he came inside you with loud, animalistic growls. His soft raven hairs tickled your cheek and jaw. He filled up the condom with a big, messy load. 

Your hands caressed through his dark mane while the walls of your cunt clenched around him. You regained your breath as he softened inside you, slowly relaxing his body atop of you – hoping you will let him. 

You invited him in, giving him the tightest hug, hearing his heartbeat pulse in his neck. 

Both so spent, too tired to move or say anything to one another – you listened to one anothers breathing – recovering from pure bliss. After a few minutes, he collapsed beside you, leaving you suddenly empty. He quickly removed the condom and threw it in the bin. Jezus what a load though, you peeked before you blushed. 

‘That was _reallly_ good Adam.’ Your voice was drawn-out, worn out from the cursing, begging and screaming. 

‘Hmmm, _c’mere_.’ He mindlessly stated, and invited you in his arms. 

Cozy under the covers you quickly fell asleep against him.

The rest would figure itself out tomorrow. 


End file.
